Countdown to Christmas: TheWritingSociety
by TheWritingSociety
Summary: Our members have gotten together to write a one-shot every day starting December 1, 2009. Eventually, this will lead up to our special Christmas one-shot. Various categories and genres will be used. Enjoy and Merry Christmas!
1. Stupid Green Plant

Countdown to Christmas: TheWritingSociety

December 1, 2009

**Stupid Green Plant**

_Writers- Angel and Michelle_

_Category- Harry Potter_

_Genre- Romance (Pairing- Scorpius/Rose)_

**Disclaimer-** We do not own Harry Potter.

**Rose**

"He's such a pain in my-"

"Uh uh, Rose. Language my dear cousin," James said, interrupting me with a barely noticeable smile on his face.

I glared at him. "He's such a pain in my life," I corrected myself. "Happy?"

"Very. Now I have to go. Date with Alexia." He stood up and brushed his robes off. "Please don't kill Scorpius while I'm gone. He happens to be my best friend."

I rolled my eyes and replied sarcastically. "I'll try." James left, but I doubt he was satisfied with my answer.

Scorpius Malfoy is the most insufferable guy in my year. He's a horrible person whom I've hated since I've ever laid eyes on him. Tall, blond hair, pale skin, amazing grey eyes that you could get lost in.....So maybe, he's really cute. Looks have nothing to do with his personality. He'll always be a jerk.

**Scorpius**

I groaned in frustration. "Why does she have to be so bloody dense? I hate her!"

My study partner looked up from across the table. "You know, I never got the two of you. It's only been three years since we've been at Hogwarts. How could you guys possibly _hate _each other already?" My so-called friend, John Goyle, asked while flipping through a Herbology book.

"Our parents hated each other when they were our age. It runs in the blood, I suppose. Besides, I hate the fact that Weasley thinks she's better than me," I said.

"But aren't you best friends with her cousin? James, I think his name is."

"That's not the point here! James is nothing like her. James is a friendly Ravenclaw. Weasley is a know-it-all Gryffindor who deserves to be sent to Azakaban."

"Yeah, yeah. You're probably the only person in the whole school who thinks that. But since it is Christmas, one would think you guys would take a break! All you and Rose do is fight."

I sighed. Nobody could understand this. Not even my own friends! Weasley will always be that girl who loves to annoy me. Even if she is the cutest girl in my year. Her curled red hair that has brown streaks. Her gorgeous hazel eyes. Her amazing smile that-- Oi. I'm losing my mind.

--

"Got your head in a book again? Scared I'll get better marks than you? Is that why you're studying so hard?" I taunted with the trademark Malfoy smirk on my face.

Rose ignored me but a slight flush appeared on her face. Good. She was angry.

I continued. "Or maybe it's simply the fact that you've got nothing better to do. We all know that you think you're too good for the rest of us."

I watch happily as she slams her book shut. We were now walking towards the Great Hall. The walls were decorated with garlands that had mistletoe hanging from it every few yards. Rose and I carefully avoided those.

**Rose**

"Too good for you? You're the one who thinks you're the king just because you're a Malfoy!" I shook my head in disbelief. _Where_ did this guy come from?

"And you act like you're the untouchable because you're the daughter of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger! A traitor and a mudblood."

"My parents saved your fathers life, you ungrateful jerk." I hissed out, struggling to remain calm.

He stopped abruptly and I did the same. "Listen up bookworm. You can call me a jerk all you want. But don't ever call me ungrateful. Understood?"

"Do you honestly think I would take orders from you?"I asked, turning to leave…and finding that I couldn't. "What did you do Malfoy? Take off whatever spell you put on me."

He groaned. "It's a spell alright. But I didn't place it."

"What?"

He simply pointed upwards.

I looked.

Freakin' stupid green plant.

"Why me?" I murmured.

Scorpius lifted an eyebrow. "You know, most girls from our year would die to be in your place."

"Then I guess I'm not like most girls," I snapped. "Can I seriously help it if I'm not incredibly stupid enough to fall for the biggest jerk who ever- MMPH!"

Scorpius Malfoy is kissing me! Pull away, Rose. Before he…Oh God, his lips are soft. I stepped closer. Wait! No! I must not give into his charms…Oh forget it.

**Scorpius**

I was surprised when Rose, my archenemy since the moment we laid eyes on each other, actually put her arms around my neck. She didn't even try to push me away!

One of my hands was holding her waist while the other found its way to her soft reddish brown curls.

Maybe Rose Weasley isn't so bad after all…

Thank God for that stupid green plant.

**A/N-**

Angel-Very short and cliché. Just to get you all warmed up for the larger one-shots to come.

Michelle-For the record, Myka is very good at bribing…R&R please.


	2. Txt u L8er, Luv u 4eva

Countdown to Christmas: TheWritingSociety

December 2, 2009

**Txt U L8er, Luv U 4eva**

Writers- Nate and Myka

Category- Twilight

Genre- Romance (Pairing- Emmett/Rosalie)

**Disclaimer-** We do not own Twilight.

Text-

_hey babe. whats up?_

emmett!! wat did i say about txting me during class?

_umm…not do it…right?_

exactly!

_does this mean I can get a reward kiss? since I got it right_

no

_wat if I said pls?_

still no

_pls? :P_

NO!

…_.R O S A L I E….luv of my life_

stop txting me

_ur the 1 who is txting me bac_

_aw, come on rose._

_pls txt bac.._

_i luv u _

I luv u 2

_victory 2 the vamp-man!_

ugh. whatever

leave me alone. I need to act like im taking notes

_no :(_

plz?

_fine. txt u l8er…luv u 4eva_

same here emmett!

------------------

uh…were u just looking at that grl?

_yea…wat about it?_

y?!

_cuz eddie was saying she was thinking weird stuff_

o

_y did u want 2 kno?_

no reason…

_u were jealous weren't u?_

of course not!

_suuurrreeee rose_

emmett!

_lol, im just teasing u babe ;D I luv that smile on ur face rite now_

i luv u emmett

_I luv u 2 rose. I luv u this much: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------merrry Christmas, btw..._

Christmas is in two days weirdo

_maybe i just wanted to say merry Christmas!_

uh huh...hey alice wants me 2 go w/ her 2 the bathroom.

_k_

txt u l8er…luv u 4eva!

_txt U l8er…luv U 4eva n eva n eva n eva n eva n eva!_

**A/N-**

Nate-Sorry if Rose is a little OOC. Very short, I know. Sorry 'bout that.

Myka-Hope you liked! If you did, review! If you didn't…review!!


	3. Midnight Trips

Countdown to Christmas: TheWritingSociety

December 3, 2009

**Midnight Trips**

_Writers- Mea and Michelle_

_Category- Harry Potter_

_Genre- Friendship_

**Disclaimer-** We do not own Harry Potter.

**_~Hermione_**

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," I muttered to myself. My parents had a Jewish kid who wanted to beat the apparently very intense holiday rush. The last time there had been a holiday rush for braces was beyond me, but well, that was how things turned out. So I was staying here at Hogwarts over the holidays. Was it beautiful? Yes. The trees were full of enchanted lights that swooped above our heads, and the teachers had enchanted the halls to make it look like reindeer were flying overhead. I could almost forgive my parents for dropping me here...

Until I turned around and saw Ron Weasley.

**_-Ron_**

Christmas Eve. I was supposed to be with my family but no. They decided since it's my first year, here at Hogwarts, I should spend the holidays alone. My new found friend, Harry Potter a.k.a. The-Boy-Who-Lived, had to go back to his muggles. Our other..acquaintance Hermione Granger, was staying here for the holidays too. We don't get along very well.

So here I am. A pathetic little boy with no one to talk to. I'm heading to the kitchens for a snack. It was actually kinda nice here. There's no shouting. It's peaceful, different from home. I was actually enjoying myself, walking down the halls at night...

That is, until I saw a certain bushy-haired know-it-all.

"What are _you_ doing out?!"

**_~Hermione_**

I whirled around.

"Nothing. I was just coming down to, um--" He took one look at the book in my hand and smirked.

"Level Four spells? What are you doing with a book of Level Four spells?"

"I, uh, I... I was returning it. To..." My mind darts to the first name I think of. "Your brothers. They're studying. Yeah."

"You're a terrible liar, Hermione," he said. "Fred and George have never studied for a thing in their lives."

"Well, I could say the same to you," I shot at him. "What are you doing here?"

It's finally my turn to get to him.

"I was getting a snack," he said quickly, but the tinting red of his ears suggests otherwise.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes at Ron. He was such a waste of time. How could they let anyone like him into HOGWARTS? "I'm going upstairs." I turned to go outside the kitchen and glanced at my watch. 11:59. Great. Curfew was 11:30. I had gotten so caught up in this new spell that...

"I smell some little first-years out here all alone," said a familiar voice. I cringed. I tried to keep an open mind, telling myself that Dumbledore wouldn't have hired the man if he wasn't good, but the truth was that Filch just frightened me. The voice was close.

Might as well get the detention over with now, I thought. I was about to step out and explain myself to Filch, but a pale hand yanked me backwards. I whirled around and nearly punched him in the stomach. Who DOES stuff like that?

"What..." I hissed at him angrily... "Are you DOING?"

"Saving you from the wrath of Filch," Ron whispered back. "Do you WANT detention?" I glared at him and shook my head no. "So we hide. He really doesn't smell any first-years, Filch lost his sense of smell years ago. He says that every night. All we need to do is hide for a moment, and he won't find us." Rolling my eyes, I ducked behind the refrigerator and obeyed. Hopefully this could work.

I held my breath and inhaled and exhaled.

"You're not a rule-breaker, are you?" Ron asked with a sigh.

"At least I don't get in trouble," I spat back defensively. "Now shut up or we'll be caught." Ron threw up his hands in a "she's so completely insane" kind of way, but he didn't move again. Filch was creeping closer and closer, putting his ear to the fridge, as if we might be hiding in there. I wanted to scream that we were there and just deal with it all now. But the warning look on Ron's face across from me told me I could do that, or risk something worse than detention. So I drew in my fear as the breathing of the old man was safely away-- or at least out of my shot of hearing. He shut the lights off and muttered,

"Stupid kids." Even Ron looked relieved, although it was nothing compared to the way I felt. We hadn't been caught! We hadn't been caught!

Until the footsteps of Hogwarts' caretaker faded away, I crept out of the safety of my hiding place and into the dark kitchen. I was blind as a bat, but I managed to feel my way through the kitchen.

"Thanks," I said hurriedly. He shrugged.

"Make it up to me by doing my Potions homework." I gave a groan. "Oh, come on! It's the least you can do!"

"Fine," I growled at him. "Fine." I glanced at my watch. "It's midnight." Even in the pitch black, I could see Ron grinning.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione."

"What?"

"It's Christmas Eve. Well, now it's Christmas. But, you know, whatever. Happy Christmas."

"Oh," I whispered softly. "Happy Christmas to you too then."

_**-Ron**_

I smiled. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all...

"But don't you have to study or something?"

The moment is officially ruined by the busky-haired know-it-all.

**A/N-**

Mea- ~shrugs~ It doesn't have to be 5-star writing.

Michelle- Hope you like it. Please review.


	4. The Letter Never Given

Countdown to Christmas: TheWritingSociety

December 4, 2009

**The Letter Never Given**

Writer- Megafyed

Category- Twilight

Genre- Romance/Hurt

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I own nothing but the plot and my DOGS!

Dear Bella,

You know I have feelings for you, I have since the day you came from Arizona. Things are difficult to explain right now with what I'm feeling. You put a jump to my step, my heart is light when I'm around you. But lately that's changed. Since Edward and you are getting married it's like a chore to talk to you or see you, even though I act like nothings wrong my heart hurts. I feel like you're my other half all the time but at the same time I know it could never happen. I don't know how I'm going to do it when your gone. I mean like a vampire. Maybe one day I'll find the right girl for me, but to me it seems like you're the only thought on my mind. Maybe love is over rated for me. Maybe I'll just be a lonely werewolf.. searching for things in the unknown. I ask myself the same question everyday. What if Edward didn't come back? Would you just give up? Or love me? I know that before Edward came back you thought maybe something could happen between the two of us. I envy Edward everyday, he gets you. Like the hero getting the damsel in distress while the helper gets nothing. I helped you Bella, I helped you through the hard times, we had fun. We had something. But nothing will spark between us now. What do you see in Edward? Is it his charm? I could be like that for you, I could be or do anything you want me to. But it's too late, I feel like you control me like a puppet master. Leading me on, well while Edward was gone. Did you feel that if you didn't act like you had the same feelings for me I would not talk o you? I love you. I love you as a friend and I love you love you. But as I said I know all my chances have vanished. They never even came. Will I ever imprint? Maybe it's my love for you that keeps me from seeing the real things in life… things that could become reality. I want to one day be a normal man and have a family, you want to be with Edward and be a vampire. I just will never look at you the same after that. You'll think I stink and you'll want to prey on Charlie. Or Billy. Any human, you do understand that if you attack a human I can't protect you from the pack. We will destroy you and the Cullens. If you ever need a helping shoulder after the turn, I won't be there. You'll need to find someone else. Someone that can deal with you. Someone that will treat you like your human, which I cannot do. I'll still be your friend but face it, we can't be anything else in our friendship relationship. Vampires and werewolves being friends doesn't exist. And it never will. Our two worlds will collide and fall apart. I love you Bella but I can't do this anymore…

Jacob

**A/N-**

Megafyed- I haven't read the books in a long time so the story might be a little off. This is just a letter Jacob wrote to Bella, telling her about his feelings. I hope you like it =]


	5. The Best Gift Of All

Countdown to Christmas: TheWritingSociety

December 5, 2009

**The Best Gift of All**

_Writer- Cheyenne_

_Category- Vampire Academy_

_Genre- Romance (Lissa and Christian)_

**Disclaimer:** You already know this, but I do not own the Vampire Academy Series or characters. Richelle Mead does, obviously.

~Lissa's POV~

"Christian, I don't want you to go," I murmurred as he packed his bags. He was leaving to visit his Aunt Tasha, who had just moved to Paris over the summer. No one knows why she moved; she just did. I guess it was to see the Eiffel Tower or something.

"I haven't seen her in forever, Liss," Christian complained softly. "You know I love you and want to spend Christmas with _you_, but she's my aunt. I spend every single day with you, anyway. You could come to Paris with me if you want..."

I groaned. "Christian! You _know_ I have to stay with Rose. It's her first Christmas since she's been back and her first one without Dimitri. It's going to be tough for her. I have to help her through it. Plus, it's a little too late for me to get a ticket and pack and everything. Why can't Tasha come here?"

"Aunt Tasha can't come here because she came last time. It's my turn. Now," he paused to sling his red bag, which looked ready to pop open at any second, over his shoulder. "I have to go. Come here."

I sighed, then finally let go of my discontentment and walked over to hug him. He kissed me quickly and looked at me, a twinkle in his eyes. "I have a present for you, since it's only a few days till Christmas and all."

"Aw, that's so sweet. You didn't have to," I blushed. "Where is it?"

The gleam in his eyes got bigger. "Let me find it. It's somewhere in this stupid bag."

I waited as he unzipped it to sift through shirts and socks he'd packed. And then I waited some more, until I saw that he only had half an hour to make it to the airport.

"You have to go now," I whispered.

"But... But your present," he stammered, obviously confused.

"It's okay. I don't need a present as long as you come back safe."

He pushed the present problem to the back of his mind and rolled his eyes, relaxing. "I can control fire, Liss. I think I'll make it."

Laughing, I said, "Sure you can. I just worry."

I hugged him once more, and he made me forget my worries as his hands stroked my hair.

"Okay, I really have to go now," he told me after a few minutes, untangling my arms from around him.

"Ugh. Okay. Bye. I love you, Christian."

"I love you, too, Liss. Bye."

I was smiling as he walked out of the door. Then guilt hit me like a head-on car wreck. He'd probably spent a lot of money on a necklace or something for me, and now it was lost. And knowing my boyfriend, he'd do anything to make it up for me. That made me feel even worse, seeing as all I got him was a t-shirt with a picture of his favorite band on it and their new CD. None of that was really expensive...

"I'm finding that present," I said to myself, building up determination. Once I found it, I would put it somewhere in his room. He'd think he'd just forgotten it there, and he wouldn't have to be sad or guilty. Problem solved.

I slid on my favorite green jacket (one he'd gotten me when he noticed me eyeing it in a store window) and was surprised when I felt something in the pocket. The texture was soft like paper, but I wasn't sure until I pulled it out. Sure enough, it was a folded up note. A note that I was sure hadn't been there before.

_Liss, I didn't loose your gift. But I didn't want to just give it to you. I wanted to make it romantic, since I won't be here on the twenty-fifth. So follow my clues. Here is the first one: _____ are red, violets are blue. Suger is sweet, but not as sweet as you. What's the missing part? Go to this person's room to find your next clue._

_Love, Christian._

"Oh my gosh," I squealed. I had never, ever expected he could be this sweet.

With a fresh spurt of excitement, I ran to Rose's room. His clues were too easy. Kids were staring at me as I ran, obviously thinking their minds were playing tricks on them. Vasilisa Dragomir running through the school like a clown was a funny sight, I was sure.

When I finally got to Rose's door, I didn't even bother knocking. I opened it and ran in, scanning the room for a a small piece of paper with one fold.

"Aha!" I found it on her desk, neat and rectangular.

"What the crap, Lissa," she yelled. I didn't bother looking at her.

"The note!" I opened it and read it swiftly as she made a noise that sounded like a sudden flash of understanding.

_Lissa, Lissa, Lissa. Christian, Christian, Christian. This room has our names written all over it; we spend all of our time there. Go there for my next letter._

_Love, Christian._

"Gotta go. See ya' later, Rose," I called, pushing the piece of white paper in my pocket as I headed for the attic in the campus church. Christian and I love hanging out there together. I don't even remember what started it all, but it became the one place where we could have some real privacy.

I slowed down as I got closer to the chapel, not wanting to show any disrespect. It was difficult to walk slowly and nod at the reverend when I was so worked up.

Finally, _finally_, I made it into the attic, my eyes flashing across dusty surfaces and old boxes.

I couldn't find the letter anywhere. I opened a lot of the boxes, searched through cobwebs that had grown since my last visit, and even looked through different books I had found. The one little lightbulb in the room was swinging in the air as I slid down against a box of recorded sermons, defeated. I couldn't help but think Christian had forgotten to put a note here.

Then, without any warning, the light turned off, which made the room mysteriously dark. The window didn't help, since it was already getting dark outside, too.

"W-who is it," I asked in a nearly inaudible voice. It couldn't be Victor, an enemy of mine, could it?

I did not get an answer, but I did hear footsteps walking around me. My heart was beating faster as whoever it was wrapped a blindfold around my eyes.

"Tell me who you are, and tell me now," I screamed, hoping to sound scary.

After about fifteen minutes, I saw lights through the black cloth of the blindfold, and then music began playing. The tune of my favorite love song swirled around me and my possible kidnapper, making the dusty old attic feel almost cozy.

I felt hands slide behind my head, felt them against my hair as the knot was untied. The material fell to the ground, giving me a chance to take in my beautiful surroundings.

Candles were lit, and a red table cloth was hanging over a large box in the middle of the space with two tall green candles flickering in the center of it. I laughed when I noticed the Gingerbread cookies on a platter next to them and two tall glasses of milk sitting beside the platter.

White candles were lit in crystal holders all over the other boxes and in the window sill, setting a strong contrast from the green ones. They helped the attic to feel all the more romantic.

I stood up and turned around to see the face of the one who had done all of this while I was blindfolded.

"Hey, Lissa," Christian said with a grin.

"How did you do all this," I exclaimed, glancing around the stunning setting with wide eyes.

"It was hard, I can tell you that. But the candles were lit fast thanks to my uncanny gift with fire. I'm a good actor, aren't I? I mean, I was able to fool you into thinking I'd gone to Paris, lost your present, felt-" I cut him off.

"Christian Ozera, you are the best, most loving and romantic guy this galaxy has ever known!"

"I know," he responded, leading me to our seats, which were two fluffy pillows, in front of the "table".

As I sat down, he picked up one of the cookies. He handed it to me, and I read what was written on it in red frosting.

_Merry Christmas, Lissa. I love you._

I looked into Christian's eyes and felt my heart stutter and my stomach fill with butterflies, a feeling that I loved. "I love you, too, Christian." Then he kissed me, which was the best Christmas gift he could have ever given me.

**A/N-**

So I wrote this kind of fast and it may be bad, but I hope you like it. Christian never gets this sweet in the book, so I thought it would be nice if he did something like this for Lissa's Christmas present. Oh, and the time setting may be weird since Rose has to leave to find Dimitri before Christmas even comes.(I think.) Enjoy! :)

-Cheyenne

**A Note From Angel-**

This one-shot is hours late because my computer was not working last night. I'm really sorry.


	6. The Color of Blood

Countdown To Christmas: TheWritingSociety

December 6, 2009

**The Color of Blood**

_Writers- Angel and Michelle_

_Category- Harry Potter_

_Genre- Romance (Pairing- Scorpius/Rose)_

**Disclaimer-** We don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Scorpius POV**

"You know we're going to have to tell our parents about us soon, right?" Rose asked, avoiding my gaze. I sighed.

"I know. I'm just…a little nervous about it," I said while wrapping my arms around my girlfriend of two years.

Rose turned so that we our eyes were locked. She was truly beautiful. Reddish-brown hair that fell down to her waist in soft curls. A stunning figure. Her beautiful brown eyes. An amazing smile that could leave me speechless, even now.

"It was way easier to tell our friends," Rose agreed. "But don't you think they have a right to know? Mum and dad both think I've been single my whole life. I feel a little bad lying to them."

"I do too. My father has been very supportive of my decisions lately but this is different. This is about me dating the daughter of his ex-archenemies."

I realized my mistake to late because Rose immediately pulled away, the anger visible in her eyes. "So you're nervous because your father will only care who my parents are?"

"No! No, that isn't what I meant." I tried to get close to her again, only to have her step back.

"Oh, really? So maybe you meant that you care who my parents are. Are you scared of telling your family that you're involved with me? A half-mudblood?!" She spat out the last part in distaste.

"Rose, what I meant is my father might not…Oh forget it. What can I do that will prove to you I didn't really mean what I said?" Yes, I am that desperate.

My girlfriend appeared to be thinking before she said, "I got it. You'll tell your father about me tonight."

"Tonight?" I repeated, trying not to sound nervous.

"Tonight." She confirmed. A smirk had now found its way on her face.

"Fine."

**~Three Months Later~**

**Rose POV**

"Now aren't you glad you told your father about me that night?"I asked my boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy. Yes, that's right. I, Rose Weasley, has a Malfoy as a boyfriend.

Scorp looked around, watching both of our families crowd in the Burrow. Weasleys, Malfoys, and Potters were found around every corner. "Yeah. I am. But you do know that I never cared about the color of your blood, right?"

I laughed. "Of course I know that. Otherwise you would have left long ago. I just wanted you to tell your father." I saw Mr. Malfoy across the room. He was laughing with my dad like they've been best friends since Hogwarts.

He smirked that traditional Malfoy smirk I love so much. "Well, well, well. The not so innocent Rose Weasley has some Slytherin in her. Who would have guessed?"

I smacked his arm lightly. "Oh, shut up."

His face turned serious. "What's wrong?" I asked instantly.

"You know that I love you right?"

"Of course I do!" I rolled my eyes. "That's a stupid question. I love you too." He relaxed.

"You are so weird sometimes."

"Hey! I'm wounded Wesaley."

"Whatever Malfoy."

He gave a short, quick kiss.

"Merry Christmas Rose."

I gave him a smile.

"Merry Christmas Scopius."

**A/N-**

Angel-Because of Mea and MG. Sorry this is so short. We had really short notice.

Michelle-No comment.


	7. When I Cry

Countdown To Christmas: TheWritingSociety

December 7, 2009

**When I Cry**

_Writer- Michelle_

_Category- Maximum Ride_

_Genre- Hurt (Song-Fic)_

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Maximum Ride. JP does. I also do not own the song When She Cries by Britt Nicole.

**Warning-** Max is OOC.

**~Max's POV~**

_Little girl terrified  
She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal  
A home is no place to hide  
Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels_

I can never let them know. Not even Fang. He will never understand how he makes me feel whenever he's with that red-haired wonder.

_Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries_

Ever since we started high school they've been together. I've had to live through all that pain every single day. I'm not as close to the flock anymore. I've gotten so far away—It's almost like I will never be able to go back. I cry for them all of them time. I cry for me. Nobody can hear.

_Today she's turning sixteen  
Everyone's singing, but she can't seem to smile  
They never get past arms length  
How could they act like everything is alright?  
She's pulling down her long sleeves  
To cover all the memories that scars leave  
She says, "maybe making me bleed  
Will be the answer that could wash the slate clean"_

It was my sixteenth birthday today. Lissa was there too. Fang invited her.

I wore long sleeves and everyone asked me if I was too hot. Everyone but _him_.

I need the physical pain.

_This is the dark before the dawn  
The storm before the peace  
Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change and  
God is watching over you  
He hears you_

They wouldn't understand.

_Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She'll be just fine, cause now he hears her when she cries_

I'll always be that girl who is crying in the corner even though you thought I was unbreakable.

_Merry Christmas Maximum Ride_

**A/N-**

Michelle-Short and depressing, I know. I had short notice _again._


	8. Sugar Cookies

Countdown To Christmas: TheWritingSociety

December 8, 2009

**Sugar Cookies**

Writer- Sarah

Category- Twilight

Genre- Family (AH)

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Twilight.

**RPOV**

One thing many people could always tell about me was that I worked my butt off. I stood up strait and well composed. I spoke in a polite and respectful manner. I did what I was told to do when I was told to do so. I was raised to be highly sophisticated, and that was just what I was, the epitome of perfection in my work's eye.

Now, though, as I quickly shoved my way through the crowded rows of my son's school auditorium, I was anything but sophisticated.

I sighed heavily with relief as I spotted my husband Emmett in the seventh row from the stage.

I walked as fast as I could over to where he sat, trying to keep my tight, gray, pinstriped pencil skirt from ripping down the middle.

I muttered a handful of 'pardon me's when I stepped on feet or knocked into someone.

I sat next to Emmett when I made it to him, and placed my hands neatly in my lap, glancing to the large stage.

"Edward thought you weren't coming, Babe," Emmett muttered quietly, rubbing my knee softly. "He said if you didn't show then he wouldn't talk to you for a week unless you make him an unlimited supply of sugar cookies."

I laughed and shook my head at my four year old's silly mind. Although, I would feel the exact same way if my mother didn't show up at my first Christmas program, too.

Tonight, my baby would be singing a solo in "Silent Night." I'd heard him practice it time after time around the house. If he weren't my own child I'd probably complain about how off-key he was.

"Well, I'm happy I made it then."

"Me too. I'm sure he'll appreciate someone other than his old dad coming to watch." Emmett smiled, staring at the stage, his dimples creasing smooth cheeks.

I wiggled in the uncomfortable plastic chairs, covering Emmett's hand on my knee with my own. "Shut up. You're thirty-three. That doesn't classify as old."

"Yet," he said, winking.

I rolled my eyes, grabbing the fancy program from Emmett's other hand and opened it. Inside were a list of the names of the songs, which child was singing or talking in or between them, and the rest of the children's names.

I scoffed at the high maintenance public school. Seeing as the program was for pre-kindergarten kids only. The kids couldn't even read what it said anyway.

I spotted Edward's name on the page in an instant and grinned proudly.

"When does this thing start?" I asked Emmett, looking at my watch, confused when it read six twenty-two. I thought this started at six o' clock.

"Six thirty," he answered almost immediately. "Be patient, Rose. I'm sure you can spare a little time for your husband and child in that busy schedule of yours."

Even though I felt somewhat offended when he said this, I knew he was right. My work kept me away from the two people who meant the most to me, and it was my entire fault.

"I know."

"Good. You need to be aware of that." He smiled crookedly then, looking slightly mischievous. "By the way, Babe, your brother gave Edward one of those annoying Mickey Mouse things that sing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" repeatedly. He was playing with it before we left. I swear, if it takes baking Edward an unlimited supply of sugar cookies to shut Mickey Mouse up then I am willing to do so."

"Oh, God. Did he really?" I asked incredulously, secretly dreading when Edward would play with it.

"Yes, and it's annoying as hell too." He laughed, patting my knee lightly.

The curtains on the stage pulled away from each other after what felt like a lifetime of waiting, allowing the little children on it to look around for their parents excitedly.

When Edward found Emmett and me, he waved, full of exuberance. He bounced on the bleachers they were using to stand on. I was terrified that he would fall and hurt himself. It wouldn't be all that pretty to see.

I smiled and waved back.

The miniature choir started their concert and soon it was time for Edward's solo.

So far, there had been two children to run off from their solo and speaking parts. I mentally berated myself for not making sure Edward didn't have stage fright.

Thankfully, he went through the whole solo with only a few stumbles and a huge grin on his little face when he finished.

When the program ended, Emmett and I went on the hunt for our son. We found him sitting at his place on the bleachers after we hunted the crowded auditorium.

"Mama, Daddy! Did you see me?" Edward asked, launching himself into my arms.

"Yeah, Buddy, you were great!" Emmett said, ruffling Edward's hair.

"I agree," I said, balancing him on my left hip.

"I want to do it again and again! It was really fun!"

"I don't know why you would, Baby. It's scary up there."

"Mama," he deadpanned, "you do it at work all the time. Remember? I saw you talk, talk, and talk to those people in the ugly pants when you took me there."

I thought back to the times I took him to work with me. I would tell him to be quiet and color. My clients did where some ugly pants, though.

"Well, I guess you got me then."

"Yes, Ma'am, I did!"

I set him down on the ground before we left the building, and Emmett helped me get Edward in his coat, hat, gloves, and scarf. As we finished, Emmett made remark about Edward looking like a tiny, blue and orange puffball. When in reality, I wanted to smack him for saying that, I was sure he was right.

I argued back, saying that I didn't want my child to get frostbite. He said that he didn't want his child to have a heatstroke.

"Y'all are silly!" Edward giggled.

"No, Edward," Emmett said seriously," we're concerned."

"Exactly," I said.

"What's that mean?" Edward asked, confused.

"It means we care," Emmett answered.

"Oh."

"Do you have your car, Rosie?"

"No, I rode the bus so I could ride with you two tonight."

"How sweet."

"That's me."

When we got to Emmett's car, he opened the doors and strapped Edward in. I turned the heater on full blast, earning a disapproving glare from Emmett.

"I hate heat," he grumbled, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"Mama, Daddy said a bad word!"

"Yes, he did. Bad Daddy."

Edward giggled; showing off his cute little dimples, identical to Emmett's.

"Radio, please!" Edward demanded, throwing his hands in the air.

"Yes, sir," Emmett said, turning on a local station that was playing Christmas music. We all sang along to the ones we knew, and Emmett groaned when they played "We Wish You a Merry Christmas".

Edward fell asleep on the ride home, and Emmett shut off the radio as soon as he realized it.

When we got there, I carried Edward upstairs and got him ready for bed, careful not to wake him up. I tucked him in and switched off the light. I tiptoed out the door until I heard him grumble "sugar cookies are better than you Mickey Mouse" in his sleep. I snickered quietly and closed his door.

I would definitely make him some cookies tomorrow.

**A/N:**

Sarah – I have a Minnie Mouse that sings that song. Very, very annoying. By the way, I had no plot line figured out while writing this. So, sorry if it's bad, I've been in a three month long writer's block situation. :)


	9. A Harry Potter Christmas

Countdown To Christmas: TheWritingSociety

December 9, 2009

**A Harry Potter Christmas**

Writer- Kelly

Category- Harry Potter

Genre- Family?

**Disclaimer:** I have not actually seen the Harry Potter family tree, so some children may be messed up… in a good way (:

A redheaded, bright eyed, rosy cheeked 10-year-old girl with wizard blood pumping through her veins trudged through the snow on her way home from the bus on December 22, eager to get to her family.  
"See you later, Lily!" said the girl's best friend, turning down the road.  
"'Bye, Marie!" The girl, Lily, called to her muggle friend.  
Finally, Lily Potter was inside the warm house she knew so well. Her mum was waiting by the door, as usual.  
"Hi, Lily! How was school?" Ginny Potter questioned as her daughter shrugged off her coat and hung up her hat.  
"Good, mum." Lily answered, rushing to throw her backpack onto the couch. "Are the boys here yet?"  
"Not yet. Dads picking them up from the Hogwarts Express. They should be back soon." Lily still had her boots on and was trampling through the living room, scouring every corner. Her mother lazily lifted up her wand to clean up the slush covering the carpet.  
"They'll be home in a second!" Ginny laughed impenitently. Her daughter had not seen her brothers for three months and was ardent to see them. "Why don't you get into that nice blouse and skirt I got you the other day?"  
"Okay … " Lily said indocile.  
Ginny sighed and sat on the couch running her fingers through her fiery red hair. Her two older children -- Albus and James, were coming home from their wizarding academy, Hogwarts for Yuletide.  
Before long, Lily was zealously bouncing down the stairs She was wearing a crisp white blouse, a black knit sweater, black flats, and a red plaid skirt.  
"Pretty!" Ginny praised from her spot from her spot on the couch.  
Lily sat down besides Ginny and began to dish today's revelries. Ginny noticed a silver muggle car park in front of the house, but decided not to mention it to Lily.  
The door unlocked itself (probably from Harry using the spell "alohmora", Ginny guessed) and two chatting boys stepped inside, followed by their father.  
"Hey, Lily!" Albus Potter said, stopping mid-sentence to greet his younger sister.  
"Hi, Al! How's school?" Lily asked, jumping off the couch, and running to hug her big brother.  
"It's amazing! You'll love it! I've already put little Scorpius in a full body bind!" James replied for his younger brother. There was clearly a bit of friction  
"You mean that kid from the train station with the coat buttoned up his face?" Lily asked.  
"Yeah, school's fun!" Albus said, changing the subject. "I've learned so much!"  
As the kids went on to talk about school, a tall man with shaggy black hair and emerald green eyes sat down next to Ginny.  
"Hi Harry." Ginny said, smiling a kilometer wide. "Did you tell Al and James to do something to Scorpius?"  
"No, I didn't. It must be just their natural instinct." Harry shrugged, planting a kiss on her cheek.  
Ginny laughed and then became serious. "Tell them to layoff Draco's son, okay?"  
There was another knock at the door. "I'll get it, I'll get it!" The three Potter children trampled each other to get to the door first, falling and laughing hysterically when they tripped over James and Albus' trunks.  
But the door opened itself. "Teddy!" the kids attacked him, jumping to their feet.

••••

The next two days were filled with tails from Hogwarts. On the 24th of December, Ron and Hermione Weasly with Rose and Hugo, their children, came to the Potter's house, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasly. Bill and Fleur Weasly came with Dominique, Louis and Victoire, who was mostly seen under the Mistletoe with Teddy Lupin. Luna, Rolf, Lycorn and Lysander Scamander came with a big turkey for Christmas dinner. Others such as Percy Weasly and his wife Audrey, and their daughter Molly, George Weasly and his wife Angelina and their son Fred, and daughter Roxanne, Neville and his wife Hanna Longbottom came to celebrate this holiday.  
Pretty soon, on the same day, everyone gathered in the Potters dining room (with the help of an expanding charm) for dinner. After saying grace, the food began to fly down the table (the Potters are wizards, mind you).  
"Hey, Uncle George, how'd you get that hole in your head?" asked James.  
"Well, I was swimming away from Azkaban- no Hugo, I wasn't captured, just out for a swim. Suddenly, a Suddenly, a huge sea monster came out of nowhere! It was as ugly as can be! Looked almost like Scorpius Malfoy!" George explained.  
"Wow! That's hideous!" the children in earshot exclaimed.  
"Now, now." Hugo and Rose's mother, Hermione scolded. "Leave Scorpius alone! We are lucky his father didn't kill us in the train station on the first day of school!"  
Moving down the table, Percy was boasting about his job as the Minster of Magic.  
Harry let these conversations sink into his brain as he smiled broadly at his wife, sitting at the opposite end of the table.

**A/N**

Kelly~ I know the ending is bad, but whatever (:


	10. Ghosts of Christmases Past

Countdown To Christmas: TheWritingSociety

December 10, 2009

**Ghosts of Christmases Past**

Writer- ML1

Category- Twilight

Genre- Christmas

**Disclaimer-** Stephenie gave me the rights to Twilight for Christmas. LOL, I own nothing.

Bella's first Christmas

"Look Isabella! It's a toy monkey from Grandma Marie! How sweet!" Isabella Swan just stared at her mother. Her mouth was slightly parted, and she was drooling. She showed no excitement over any of the presents. Charlie and Renee actually thought they saw her frown when they opened the presents.  
Renee sighed. "Charlie, she's never going to be happy, is she?" Charlie shrugged and tried to avoid her eyes. He was sitting in Renee's new apartment in Phoenix, Arizona and he was bored. He didn't exactly like the fact Renee moved out, but they were still on friendly terms for Isabella.  
"I guess not." Renee stated, and turned back to Isabella, who at some point in their short conversation, had fallen asleep

Bella's tenth Christmas

"Bella, just please don't move. You are a tree, and trees don't move." Bella Swan nodded, rolled her eyes, and waited for the curtain to open. She was nine, and the teachers didn't want her to screw up the Christmas Pageant, so they gave her the most harmless part they could think of: a tree. She was still scared out of her mind.  
Bella acted like her feet were rooted into the ground, and she watched as her classmates performed the play. Her friend Haley was a sheep, and Haley's friend Rachel was Mary. She was analyzing the performance; and the fact the baby Jesus doll was losing an arm because Peter, who was paying Joseph, was holding Jesus by an arm.  
Just then, one of the wise men tripped over someone who was playing a goat, sending him straight into Bella. He glared at her.  
"Look what you did!" Bella was shocked.  
"You were the one who fell."  
"You should have moved!"  
"If I remember correctly, Ms. Ryans told me not to move. So I did my job correctly." He glowered, and Bella smiled.

Bella's eighteenth Christmas

Bella Cullen, her husband Edward, and her daughter Renesmee were all in Charlie Swan's house for Christmas and Bella was somewhat preoccupied.  
First off, the Volturi were going to come and try to destroy her daughter. Second, she was trying to adjust to becoming a vampire and her newfound powers. Third, she was wondering how the other vampires were going to do when they were testifying on Renesmee's behalf.  
She looked over to Charlie and Renesmee, who were playing with her MP3 player that Edward had gotten. Charlie's initial reaction to this was shock. He thought no three-year-old needed an MP3 player that held about three hundred songs.  
Bella stared absentmindedly out the window, and saw Jacob Black drive past the house, and she glared at him. He smiled back, and he parked in front of Charlie's house. Edward tensed up, and he coughed.  
"Excuse me, Charlie, but we need to leave. Go to go please the other side of the family." He smiled, and Charlie shrugged.  
"Okay then." He turned to Renesmee. "Bye Nessie." Bella cringed. She would never forgive Jake for nick naming her daughter after the Loch Ness Monster. They all stood up, and Bella, Edward, and Renesmee exited through the front door.  
"Hey Cullen's! Long time no see, huh?" Jacob yelled, waving like a lunatic. Bella smiled and shrugged as Edward led the mini-procession to the car, and they all got in. Bella smiled at Edward.  
"What?" He asked, clueless.  
"It's just; this is the first Christmas of forever." And they drove off into the sunset (metaphorically), the picture of vampire bliss.

**A/N-** Yes, I know it's cheesy. I was busy, OKAY!!!!


End file.
